crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanguard
is a military organization funded by the government of Cosmos Babylonia. Its headquarters reside in the city of De Valeur on the planet Trial. Years of work and funding resulted in a large Navy and Marine Corps. Its Air Force is stationed in different strategic bases across space. Its Army occupies only the planets of military importance or those that need to be defended by Vanguard. Navy The Vanguard Navy boasts the most power of the entire organization. Fleet Admiral Jericho Paylor is the commander-in-chief of the entire branch. 49 warships make up the Vanguard Fleet. Warships Using their funds, Vanguard constructed a considerable amount of powerful warships. Plans to make more vessels are unclear. *Carriers - 2 *Dreadnoughts - 7 *Cruisers - 29 *Destroyers - 4 *Frigates - 9 The warships appear almost identical, but serve their different purposes well. Every ship of the fleet does share one thing - two frontal guns that launch highly explosive missiles. Other ships have their individual sets of weapons, but all of them have at least their own amount of missile pods, point defense guns, and other sets of cannons. In contrast to regular warship interiors, Vanguard ships have more comfortable accomodations for the crew, such as leather chairs, kitchens, and larger quarters, among other things. Carriers Carriers are kilometer-long vessels that carry countless aircraft ranging from Fighters to Attackers. The aircraft are stored in the middle section of the ship, and are the carrier's main armament. Dreadnoughts Dreadnoughts are ships of at least 880 meters in length. Often, they carry some amount of aircraft, but are much more known for the armament they bear. There are two classes of dreadnoughts currently in use by Vanguard: 3 of the older London-class and 4 of the newer Vancouver-class. The London-class dreadnoughts, standing at 888 meters, are armed with a main gun that can accelerate a 20 kilogram slug to 1.3% the speed of light. The slug has a yield as powerful as 38 kilotons of TNT. Vancouver-class dreadnoughts, at 1,032 meters, each have 156 broadside railgun cannons, with 78 on each side. Each cannon is as long as 40% of the ship's width and fires a 406mm round. There is also a forward battery, but it is only as powerful as a cruiser's. Cruisers Cruisers are the most common ship of the Vanguard Fleet, standing at over 600 meters long. They typically have a balanced combination of the frigate's speed and the destroyer's armament and also carry a certain amount of fighters and interceptors. Destroyers Destroyers are about 260 meters in length. They are basically larger frigates with more armor and weaponry. Frigates Frigates are the smallest ship in use by the Vanguard Fleet, standing at 100 meters. However, they prove their worth with their agility, strength in number, and cheaper cost. First Flotilla The First Flotilla is the strongest and largest of the fleet, made up of 16 ships in all. It boasts one of the only two carriers of the fleet and three dreadnoughts. It is the division that Fleet Admiral Paylor commanded before he was given authority over the entire fleet. Second Flotilla The Second Flotilla is next to smallest division, standing at only 12 ships. It possesses only one dreadnought, but also has seven cruisers make up most of it. Third Flotilla The Third Flotilla consists of 14 ships. It has one carrier and two dreadnoughts, but few cruisers compared to the other divisions. Wolfpack The Wolfpack of the fleet adds up to 7 ships. It has one dreadnought and two cruisers, the remaining four ships being three destroyers and the frigate VSV Normandy. Aviation The Navy is considered to deploy more elite pilots than the Air Force. While not as numerous as the Air Force, the Naval Aviation is considered one of the Navy's biggest strengths. Marine Corps The Vanguard Marine Corps is the infantry detachment connected to the Navy. It is considered by most to be more elite than the Army. Marines often are deployed to planets via Kodiak shuttle. The marines have better training for different situations than that of the army. The Marine Corps is commanded by General Maya Williams. Special Forces The Special Forces of the Marine Corps are mainly known as the Operators, but their official name is the Vanguard Special Operations and Tactics Division. Staff Sergeant Hayden Roselle and Sergeant Maria Lorenz are seasoned veterans of the force. Air Force The Vanguard Air Force is made up of thousands of aircraft and a small number of airships assigned with carrying them. The force's air bases are in various locations, ranging from asteroids to mountains. General Timothy Romo is the commander of the Air Force. Army The Vanguard Army is larger than the Marine Corps, but less elite. Despite this, each soldier is put through complicated training and taught how to use advanced equipment. The Army's role is mainly to defend, or to attack if the target is big enough. General Cameron Frazier commands the entire branch. Weaponry Vanguard infantry, vehicles, aircraft, and vessels all use weaponry unique to the faction. Blue napalm In addition to infantry and shipborne weaponry, scientists developed a weapon extremely similar to Greek fire, except that it burns blue. This weapon is similar to napalm, except it burns at much higher temperatures. It is referred to as blue napalm. Bombers, attackers, and strike fighters are capable of bearing bombs or dispensers containing this fire. Infantry also uses it in incendiary ammunition and grenades, as well as flamethrowers. Conflicts *Massacre of the Burning Bridges Forces - Lead every assault.